Diana Prince(Wonder Woman) (Earth-1A)
Wonder Woman is the AmazonPrincess, a superhero, and one of the few female members of theSuperFriends. With her Invisible jet, magic lasso and bullet proof''bracelets, super strength, and other abilities, she is a great addition to the team. Her alias when not ''Wonder Woman''is Major Diana ''Prince. Darkseid is obsessed with making her his queen. History Years ago, on Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta, under the guidance of Athena, goddess of wisdom, molds a young girl out of clay. Queen Hippolyta, expressing her love for her creation, cries out to Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, to bring this child to life, so that it can be her daughter. Aphrodite appears and grants her wish. She instructs Queen Hippolyta to name her after the moon goddess and call her Diana.8 So, Diana was born of the gods. She grew to be one of the strongest and fastest amazons on the island...swifter than Mercury and stronger than Hercules. Years later, the goddess Aphrodite appeared to Hippolyta and told her to have a contest to see who the strongest amazon is, so that they could go off to fight in the war but Diana was not allowed to participate because Hippolyta loved her a daughter and did not want her to lose her birth-right of eternal youth and beauty. Diana wore a mask as a disguise and so she entered the contest anyway, and she won, and so she was sent off to help end the war, and thus Wonder Woman is born. Not long after, she joins the SuperFriends, and starts to have a romantic interest with her colleague Steve Trevor. She also seems to have a close friendship (possibly romantic relationship) with Aquaman. She is often seen with him, and she has given him a ride in her Invisible jet on numerous occasions. Diana Prince Wonder Woman's Secret identity is Diana Prince. When Wonder Woman first came to America, she had no secret identity. Then she met a young nurse who was her exact double. This was the real Diana Prince — a remarkable coincidence, since Wonder Woman is actually Princess Diana of Paradise Island. Miss Prince was sad because her fiancee, Dan, was going to South America, but hadn't enough money for her to go along. The Amazing Amazon had recently made some money doing her "bullets-and-bracelets" bit on stage, so she bought the other Diana's credentials. Since she was herself a trained nurse, with even more skill than her double, no harm was done by this imposture. Ever since then, Diana Prince White has known Wonder Woman's secret, though she has told no one.9 By the mid-eighties, Princess Diana had taken a secret identity as Major in the United States military. She was working at an Unnamed Military Base and dating Colonel Steve Trevor. Powers and Abilities * Vast Super Strength: She is an amazon with incredible strength! * Super durability: Her durability is also fairly high, however she still needs her bracelets to block certain projectile attacks. * Super speed: She was faster than a deer since she was a young girl. * Superhuman Agility: She is able to do aerial flips and jumps that make an ordinary acrobat look like an amateur. * Superhuman Reflexes: She can react quite quickly when she is shot at, able to block the blast with her bracelets with little trouble. * Heightened senses: She can hear and see beyond the human norm, and possibly she has other senses. * Flight: She doesn't use this ability much, as she often relies on her invisible jet. She apparently didn't have this ability early on, but she did by 1988.11 * Accelerated Healing: She can recover from an injury faster than a normal human. * Telepathy: Wonder Woman is capable of transmitting her thoughts to her invisible jet, thus making it fly without her inside of it. * Psychokinesis: She has demonstrated a somewhat limited form of this ability, she appeared to be able to project psionic waves from her body, which allowed her to stop two subway trains from colliding.12 Abilities * Chemistry: She has demonstrated a talent in working with chemicals.13 * Advanced hand-to-hand combat: She has gone up against opponents with incredible skill and strength and won. * Military Protocol: She is a military major in the United States Military. * Piloting: She can fly her invisible jet. Weakness * Being tied-up with her magic lasso. * Wonder Woman was overcome by natural gas during a fight with a "Frankenstein" monster.14 Equipment * Lasso of Truth * Bracelets of Submission Transportation * Invisible jet Screenshots Superfriends (6).png Superfriends (4).png Superfriends (3).png Superfriends (2).png Superfriends (41).png Superfriends (40).png Superfriends (39).png Superfriends (38).png Superfriends (35).png Superfriends (36).png Superfriends (37).png Superfriends (34).png Superfriends (33).png Superfriends (32).png Superfriends (29).png Superfriends (30).png Superfriends (31).png Superfriends (28).png Superfriends (27).png Superfriends (23).png Superfriends (24).png Superfriends (22).png Superfriends (21).png Superfriends (20).png Superfriends (17).png Superfriends (18).png Superfriends (19).png Superfriends (16).png Superfriends (15).png Superfriends (14).png Superfriends (11).png Superfriends (12).png Superfriends (13).png Superfriends (10).png Superfriends (92).png Superfriends (84).png Superfriends (83).png Superfriends (82).png Superfriends (79).png Superfriends (80).png Superfriends (81).png Superfriends (78).png Superfriends (77).png Superfriends (76).png Superfriends (73).png Superfriends (74).png Superfriends (75).png Superfriends (72).png Superfriends (71).png Superfriends (70).png Superfriends (67).png Superfriends (68).png Superfriends (69).png Superfriends (66).png Superfriends (65).png Superfriends (64).png Superfriends (61).png Superfriends (62).png Superfriends (63).png Superfriends (60).png Superfriends (59).png Image 180707 164306.png Image 180707 164208.png Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Category:Super Friends Category:Amazon Category:Dancer Category:Disguise Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Whip Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Pheromone Control Category:Flight Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Super Hero Category:Harem Category:Slave Category:Marksmanship Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Super Friends Universe Category:Original Incarnation Category:Warrior Category:Screenshots Category:B Class Category:Female